New Adventures of the MiniGoddesses
by Emerald Sonata
Summary: Ganchan and the Goddesses Belldandy, Skuld, and Urd are back in a whole different life of new misadventures! They will come across friends and foes of various origins as they try to live a - somewhat - normal life.


'_I do not own_ 'Oh My Goddess!'_, or any of its merchandising products. It is created by Kosuke Fujishima. The Mini-Goddess series is a highly regarded Anime and I feel inspired to continue its adventures. Pray that this goes well.'_ – **Emerald Sonata**

**Any author-original Characters and/or others will be tagged with '*'.**

* * *

"_One day, three goddesses appeared at the house of an average college student. The three uses all kinds of powers in an effort to make people happy. They also use their powers to make themselves small…And this is their story."_

*****

**New Adventures of the Mini-Goddesses**

**{Okairinasai, Mina.}**

It was a blazing summer day over the quiet city of Nekomi, Chiba Prefecture nearby Tokyo, Japan. Cherry blossoms were in full bloom and its petals rained over the quiet yet busy streets. A trail of rose-pink petals fluttered about, lightly floating down a small staircase in front of the Tariki Hongan Buddhist Temple.

A petal strode in the air, away from the others, and gently hovered towards the top of a stone step. It landed and rocked back and forth on contact. All was at peace.

A tiny pink hand, shot out from behind the ledge of the step. It planted its small palm onto the top of that stone step and the small pedal rolled away. A groan followed as the hand shook across the surface of the step. Finally, half of a body, covered in grey and tangled fuzzy fur appeared. It lifted itself up and fell onto the stone surface with a heavy gasp. It huffed and it puffed as it tried to regain its air and consciousness.

"I knew this would happen if I came back…"

The furry body started to heave itself some more until its knees rested against the step. It haggardly breathed as he held himself steady on his hands and knees. Behind it, it pulled out something attached to its bottom. A tail; a rat's tail to be precise. The body's tail lifted up a heavy suitcase, about the same size as itself, and it dropped it right next to him. The furry being let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that wasn't so bad…I wonder if I'm there…"

The being looked up. Before his brain noticed the sight before him, his jaw automatically dropped to the ground. To his eyes, several massive stone steps were left before him. He finally hung his head, as if in defeat, with a tired burst of breath. He picked himself up, patted the dust off his fur.

The rat's shoulders sagged as he dragged his feet, and his briefcase, to the next step, "Ha…at least I'll be home by night fall…_desu-dat_."

*****

The rat fell across the wooden surface of the temple's outter floor. His body twitched with utter exhaustion as his tail still clung to his briefcase. He let out an exhausted breath.

"Sometimes being small in such a big world…is not so convenient after all…" he breathed.

He picked himself up to his hands and knees across the floor and balanced his briefcase. He took a moment to look up at something in front of him.

It was a large sliding door, with thin traditional wallpaper. As he gazed at it, he felt a sense of sweet nostalgia that made him grin his rat-like grin.

"Ah, how great it is to be home again, _desu-dat_. I missed those three girls so much…" a thought crossed his mind and he started to become excited, "I wonder if Belldandy-san is doing alright…I know a lot better than her sisters!"

He could not help a snicker and approached the large sliding door. He gripped the opening ledge of it and, with all his miniature might, started to pull aside the door.

After a few stressful moments, he was successfully in opening a wide enough gap. He squeezed his head through with a tiny pop and peered inside the temple residence.

It was a wide and spacious room, with three purple square cushions, a short round table with a wide and flat cookie jar on top. There was a silent TV off to one side and a nearby electric fan in one corner. The one thing that the rat noticed with utmost curiosity was this: it was empty of people.

"_Anou_…Skuld-san? Urd-san? Belldandy-san? Where are you?" wondered the rat.

Silence answered his hopeful call. That was when a faint whistling sound made his ear twitch. The sound grew louder as he slowly raised his head to look up. He instantly gagged.

Several tiny missiles came screaming down from the air on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_***KA-BLOOOOOOM!***_

The sudden explosion tore of the sliding door completely off its – sliding – hinges and it awkwardly leaned to one side. Pitch black smoke billowed to the size of a full-grown human, black soot rained down.

Underneath the clouds, a rat's foot appeared from within and twitched. Soon, the smoke cleared a little to reveal the rat, lying on its back, scarred and singed. His body twitched in an unlikely mix of pain and horror.

"_I_…_ttai_…_desu-dat_…" he uttered. He coughed and a ring of black smoke fluttered from his mouth.

"_MOUUU_! URD! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!"

The rat's ear twitched again. He nearly flinched at the thought of more missiles, but his brain recognized that young voice. Another voice coughed; this one deeper and almost deeply chorus like, only with a hint of irritation in it.

"*Cough* *Cough* What were you doing in the first place, Skuld!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't **burst** into my room without KNOCKING!"

The rat sat up and shook his head. Through all the smoke, he could only make out faint figures of two feminine bodies. Both dove into a heated argument that that their faces inches away from one another.

"U-Urd-san? Sk…uld-san?" he wondered.

"_Aree_? Who called me?" wondered the deeper voice. Its head perked up.

"I WAS TRYING MY LATEST WEAPON SYSTEM INVENTION MADE FOR BANPEI-KUN AND YOU HAD TO MESS IT UP!" yelled the younger voice.

"Oi! Oi! Is that any way to address your _Onee-san_?!"

"_BAKKA_!"  
[Stupid]

"Ah! WHY YOU!"

"Skuld-san! Urd-san! Over here, it's−"

"LIGHTNING _KOGIKKI_!" cried the deep voice.  
[Strike]

From behind the clouds, a surging flash of light hummed violently. Without warning, a streak of lightning shot through the clouds and at the rat.

The rat's ears hung limp by the sides of his head. The lightning struck him head first.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~UWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, the tallest of the two figures perked its head up and the flashing stopped, "_Aree_? What was that noise? I know I am not imagining things."

"Actually…" pondered the smaller figure, "a moment ago I thought someone called my name…"

"But why did it…sound like it came from a fly?"

On the ground, the rat's fur was singed once again, only this time he looked like a black fluff-ball. Wide streams of tears ran down his eyes as he could barely move a muscle.

"_Ittai_…_desu-dat_."

Suddenly, the ground throbbed. The rat was reluctantly to lift its head to look forward. It wished it had not. Coming towards him was a giant white boot. It took another step forward and it loomed over the rat. A surge of terror burst through its spine like a volcano.

"_TASUKETE_, _DESU-DAT_!!"  
[Help me!]

The boot instantly halted in mid-step.

"_Desu-dat_?!" cried the two voices in perfect unison. A poof sound followed and the white boot disappeared altogether.

The stricken rat shivered to the bone, his eyes as wide mini-saucers. Through his petrified state, he saw a pair of small figures, almost the same scale as himself. The figures waved off the black clouds as they coughed. The smoke evaporated into the air and reveal the figures.

They were both females; one at the age of 25 or so with a high-class sense of maturity, wavy and silky white hair, sharp emerald green eyes, and finely tanned skin; the other was of the age of 17, with long black hair that was loosely tied back in a ponytail and long bangs that hang off to the sides of her head, round brown eyes, and normal creamy peach skin. The one thing in common between the two was the fact that they were small as the rat, as if scaled miniatures of their previous forms.

The white hair lady coughed as she wafted away the fume of the smoke, "There's only one person in the world that uses that ending…"

The black haired girl rubbed the water out of her eyes and blinked them open, "And he's not a person…"

They both turned their gaze to the floor in front of them. They gagged as they set eyes open a smoking grey puff-ball, with a tail that slithered across the floor and feet that twitched.

"GAN-CHAN!"

The two quickly step over to his side. Correction, _'hovered'_ over to his side. They floated over the rat with worried eyes as the black haired girl shook him awake.

"Gan-chan! Gan-chan! Wake up!" she whimpered.

"Oi, oi! Get a grip on yourself!" snapped the white haired lady.

The rat, known as Gan-chan, weakly raised his head. He gave them both a weary grin.

"Skuld-san…Urd-san…heh-heh…_Tadaima_…_desu-dat_." With that, Gan-chan fell unconscious. Skuld and Urd quickly called him awake.

"GAN-CHAN!"

*****

Skuld gingerly fiddled around with some wrapping cloth around Gan-chan's arm. She finished it with a nice butterfly knot and leaned back in admiration of her work.

"There, all better," she giggled. Urd slid on her knees to Skuld's right side. She looked rather taken aback.

"O-oi…when did you learn first-aid?" she asked her little sister.

Skuld smiled proudly, "Hm-hm. Just now."

Gan-chan was nothing more than a bundled up mummy with an awkward straight-jacket. The only things visibly left of him were his unimpressed eyes. Even his tail was tied up with a bow-tie at the tip.

"Ah-me-gha-mo…" muttered Gan-chan, through the bandages around his mouth.

Urd leaned forward and pulled down several strands of bandages with her finger to free Gan-chan's mouth.

"What?"

"_Arigato_…_desu-dat_."

Urd released the bandages and they snapped back onto Gan-chan's face. He held back a whimper of pain. They all sat together on top of the small table in the middle of the living. In their case, it was scaled to be actual life-size than miniature.

"Why didn't you tell us you came back from your trip this soon?" asked Skuld, "we could have picked you up where you last left."

"Soon?" raised Urd's eyebrow, "he traveled around the world in 57 days…you call that soon."

"WAH! 57 days! _Sugoi_, Gan-chan!" exclaimed Skuld.

"Acutally, I skipped a few places in order to cut down travel costs…"

Skuld kept her smile on and Urd still had her same tired expression. A pair of sweat-drops hovered over their heads.

"_Anou_…Urd-san?" asked Gan-chan, "Where's Belldandy-san?"

Suddenly another sliding door that led into the kitchen slid open. Urd and Skuld turned as Gan-chan raised his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes widen into large hearts as a sparkling and romantic aura clouded around him.

At the door stood an elegant and gorgeous young woman at the age of 24, or possibly even younger. She strode into the living room, as she carried a tray of cups and a teapot. From where Gan-chan and the two sisters sat, the tray blocked any possible identity of this down-to-earth woman. A soft, gentle, and beautiful voice spoke out. Even nightingales will sing a wonderful hymn in its honor.

"_Occha_ is ready."  
[Green Tea]

"Belldandy-san, Belldandy~," cooed Gan-chan.

"_Aree_," said the voice, "Skuld? Urd-neesan? Where are you?"

The woman slowly approached the table, where Urd, Skuld, and Gan-chan were. She began to rest the tray, right on top of them. Skuld and Urd gagged with surprise. Gan-chan's eyes widen. With inhuman – in-rat-like – strength, Gan-chan frantically stretched out his body and snapped apart the bandages that tied him.

"_Chottou matta_!" he shrieked. He planted both hands onto the bottom of the tray just as it was half an inch (in human scale) away from his head. Surprisingly, the tray stopped in mid-air. Gan-chan opened his closed eyes and glimpsed up at the tray he had just halted. He nervously laughed. Instantly, he puffed his chest with a victorious chuckle, "Oh-hoh-hoh! Wow, I'm strong! Right, Skuld? Urd?" He looked down and was surprised. Skuld and Urd were gone before him.

"Hold it! Belldandy!" called Urd's voice from above. Gan-chan perked his head up. He realized that the one who stopped the tray, was Urd and Skuld's nick-of-timing warning to Belldandy.

"Wait", thought Gan-chan, "they knew how to fly and they definitely knew that I couldn't…and yet they still flew away." After a silent pause, a sweat drop hovered over his head, "Why do I feel that this is unfair…_desu-dat_"

"_Ara-ara_. Urd, it has been quite a while since you used that form!" said the sweet voice.

"Of course! Why wouldn't be in the form for a special friend?" wondered Urd.

"_Ne-ne_, Neesan! Guess who's−" said Skuld.

"It has been a while for me too. Why don't I try being small again as well!"

"_Matte_! Neesan!" shrieked Skuld.

_***Poof***_…Too late. Even Gan-chan knew what would happen next.

Without warning, the tray ceased being frozen in the air and fell perfectly onto the table.

"AH!" screamed Urd and Skuld.

"_Ara_? _Doshidadesuka_?" asked the voice innocently.  
[What's wrong?]

Quickly, Urd and Skuld landed back onto the table. They frantically pulled up the tray, but it was no used in their small state.

Another small figure slowly glided down and gently landed on the table. She too was a miniature version of an actual human. She had beautiful long brown hair, gentle sea blue eyes, a serene complexion, and a down-to-earth air around her. She cocked her head to one side as she smiled with curiosity, "What is the matter?"

"GAN-CHAN!" cried Urd and Skuld. The girl, named Belldandy, gasped with fear.

"Oh no!" She closed her eyes and held out her hands. Quickly, Skuld and Urd followed their sister's example.

The one thing in particular about the three sisters were the special purple patches that were on their both sides of their cheek bones and their forehead. This represented their unique status of existence: licensed goddesses.

Their finger tips glowed as a bubble like aura surrounds the tray. Together, they use their powers to lift the tray and move clear to one side. Finally, they rest it down somewhere else on the table and anxiously opened their eyes. Skuld and Urd faces went extremely pale.

Gan-chan was outstretched across the table's surface, eyes wide open, and flattened like a pancake.

"Gan-chan…" uttered Skuld tears welled-up in her eyes.

Belldandy calmly stepped forward and knelt before the still creature. She gently smiled as she stroked Gan-chan's head.

"Please, Gan-chan…wake-up."

Suddenly, Gan-chan's body popped back into shape and he sprang to his feet. Skuld and Urd were shocked and fell on their bottoms. Hearts pulsed from his eyes as he practically floated on the spot.

"Belldandy-san~…" he cooed.

Belldandy returned an angelic giggle, "_Okairinasai_, Gan-chan."

*****

"WOW! This looks awesome!" yelped Skuld. She held up a cute bracelet, with eye-catching colors and several decorative bells, and stared at it like a child on Christmas morning.

"Heh-heh, got that all the way from China if I don't say so myself," grinned Gan-chan.

Urd, Belldandy, Skuld, and Gan-chan gathered together at the center of the living room table. Both Skuld and Urd rummaged through Gan-chan's tattered briefcases, a series of presents and souvenirs started to litter the table-floor with exotic variations.

Urd pulled out a silky rose shawl with golden phoenix stitches scattered across its glimmering surface, "Ooh, this matches me perfectly."

Gan-chan chuckled, "Glad you like it. That one was from India…or was it Macau…either way it was very cheap to buy."

Belldandy sat on her knees next to Gan-chan. She noticed a small diamond rolled up to her and she picked it up with interest.

"Wah, _kirei_," she said in awe.  
[Pretty / Beautiful]

"I found it on the way. If you like it you can keep it, I'm still trying to sort which present really belongs to who," grinned Gan-chan.

"_Arigato gozaimasu_, Gan-chan," smiled Belldandy. Her very expression made Gan-chan's face burn furiously red. He scratched the back of his head and nervously chuckled out loud.

Skuld dug deeper into Gan-chan's brief case. She then saw a beautiful Thai dress and started to pull it out. Somehow the other end was being pulled as well, by her older sister Urd.

"Hey! That's mine!" she pouted.

"No," growled Urd, "it's mine!"

They started to tug at the Thai dress, not willing to let go. Their eyes connected and dangerous flares exchanged between each other's gaze.

"This belongs to me! Finder's keepers!" exclaimed Skuld.

"Yeah, well this dress would be wasteful if were to be worn by **children**! This would fit my perfect body perfectly!" retorted Urd.

Gan-chan chuckled, "Ah…they sound like kids on the first day of Christmas."

Suddenly, Urd and Skuld released the dress and leapt away from one another. Skuld pulled out her special magical hammer from thin air and twirled it around at the ready. Urd narrowed her eyes as she smiled with confidence, her fingers started to spark lightning.

"DUEL!" they cried.

In seconds, Urd fired off a powerful lightning attack. Skuld grinned and slashed her hammer at it. Her hammer deflected the shot and it went flying into the air. After a short moment, the lightning rod descended from the sky and flew downward.

To Gan-chan's surprise, the lightning was aimed at him. His ears limply hung by the sides of his head and he let out a tired sigh.

"Ha…home sweet home…UWAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

* * *

Author's Notes

**O-ka-i-ri-na-sa-i:** In Japanese, when a member of the family that lives together returns to the home, someone present at home will say this. It means 'Welcome back'.

**Ta-da-i-ma:** In Japanese whenever someone is returning to the house, they say this to anyone currently in the house that share a close relationship, say a family member. It means 'I'm back'.


End file.
